


Another Life

by Historiia



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historiia/pseuds/Historiia
Summary: Juliet est mariée à RichardThomas est en couple avec Abby.Mais sont-ils vraiment à leur place ?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Richard Dane/Juliet Higgins, Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV/Abby Miller
Comments: 26
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, j'avais cette idée depuis un long moment, mais je n'osais pas me lancer. Je l'ai coupé en 6 parties, mais les chapitres seront courts. Je posterai souvent, si je suis motivée ^^
> 
> A bientôt !

Thomas Magnum ajusta sa chemise avant de venir ouvrir la portière de la voiture à sa petite amie. Celle-ci sortit, le sourire aux lèvres, il posa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et elle lui prit le bras. Ils entrèrent dans la Mariana et allèrent s'installer à la table que Rick leur avait réservé. Il tira le fauteuil et Abby s'installa. Magnum s'installa à côté d'elle et lui servit un verre de vin. 

Ils étaient ensemble depuis dix mois et tout se passait bien, Abby était gentille, intelligente et sûre d'elle. Ils s'entendaient très bien et Magnum hésitait à lui proposer de venir s'installer avec lui... Quelque chose le freinait et il ignorait quoi. 

\- Excusez-nous, on est en retard, un accident sur la route. 

Magnum se tourna vers celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Il lui sourit, se leva et posa un baiser sur sa joue afin de la saluer. Elle le lui rendit et il retourna s'asseoir. 

\- On vient d'arriver, ne vous en faites pas. 

Juliet Higgins s'installa sur la chaise à côté de lui, pendant que son mari s'installait sur la chaise libre. 

Quand il était venu s'installer à la propriété de Robin Masters, il avait rencontré ce couple incroyable. Deux anciens agents du MI6 qui avaient changé de vie du tout au tout. Ils s'occupaient ensemble du domaine de Robin et Juliet l'aidait dans son travail d'enquêteurs privé. La première fois qu'elle lui avait proposé de l'aide, il avait refusé, voulant prouver qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, mais elle avait insisté. 

Après cette première affaire, ils avaient continué à travailler ensemble et leur partenariat s'était changé en amitié profonde et sincère. 

Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, jouant au poker entre amis, regardant des films tous les deux, buvant une bière après un travail accompli. Une amitié comme il en existe peu. 

\- Alors, les amoureux, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? 

Richard commanda un scotch et Abby une vodka orange. Juliet se tourna vers Rick en souriant. 

\- Un Mai Tai pour Thomas et moi, merci Rick. 

\- À votre service madame !

Ils sourirent tous, Abby lança un regard noir à Juliet qui ne prêta pas attention, elle se tourna vers Thomas qui racontait comment s'était passé leur dernière affaire. Elle se mit à rire en se souvenant de la gaffe qu'avait fait leur client, pensant qu'ils ne se rendraient compte de rien. 

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, Richard riait aux histoires que racontaient sa femme et Thomas et Abby écoutait en silence, sans cesser de les dévisager. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Une semaine était passée et Abby Miller écoutait ce que son petit ami disait au téléphone et à en croire ce qu'il disait, il parlait au répondeur de Juliet. Il prévoyait une soirée base-ball avec son amie, alors qu'aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, mais n'était pas surprise. 

Thomas raccrocha en souriant. 

\- Tu es obligée de faire ça ce soir ? 

Il se tourna vers elle. 

\- Tu peux regarder avec nous. 

Abby roula des yeux avant de serrer les poings. 

\- Disons que j'aimerais bien passer une soirée avec mon petit-ami sans qu'une autre femme soit là. 

Magnum fronça les sourcils, elle était jalouse, il pouvait le voir. Il s'approcha un peu d'elle en soupirant. 

\- Abby... Juliet est ma meilleure amie... On regarde un match dès qu'il y en a un qui est diffusé. 

\- Tu as Rick et TC en meilleurs amis, ça devrait te suffire. 

Il fronça les sourcils de nouveau tout en secouant la tête. 

\- Et depuis quand on doit compter ses meilleurs amis ? Abby, tu es fatigante aujourd'hui. 

\- Fatigante ? Tu me trouves fatigante ? 

Elle frotta son visage de ses mains et soupira. 

\- C'est moi qui dois supporter votre amitié super bizarre. Quand on sort à quatre, soit elle commande pour toi, soit tu commandes pour elle !

Magnum sentit son cœur se serrer, conscient que leur amitié allait au-delà de ce qu'ils le devraient, mais il ne parvenait pas à agir différemment avec elle. 

\- Et puis... J'avoue que t'entendre prononcer son prénom la nuit... C'est assez dérangeant. 

Magnum déglutit difficilement, jamais il n'aurait pensé prononcer le nom de Juliet inconsciemment. Il regarda Abby, cherchant le mensonge, mais il ne vit rien. Abby eut un petit rire ironique avant de détourner le regard. 

\- Tu vas oser me dire que ce n'est pas vrai ? 

\- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. 

Il était honnête, aimer Juliet était une chose dont il avait conscience depuis un moment... Au début, il pensait que c'était une amitié importante qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il comprenait qu'il la voyait comme autre chose. Il luttait de toutes ses forces, pour Richard... Pour elle... Pour leur amitié... Et il y arrivait... Enfin il le pensait... 

Mais Abby savait tout. 

\- Tu l'as dit plusieurs fois Thomas... Alors je vais te poser une question. 

Il la regarda sans rien dire, attendant sa question. 

\- Est-ce qu'un jour tu pourras m'aimer autant que tu l'aimes ? 

Le silence s'installa entre eux, sa question déstabilisait Thomas, que pouvait-il répondre ? Avec Abby il avait un avenir, il pouvait espérer être heureux. Avec Juliet, il n'avait pas d'avenir... Alors, il resta silencieux. 

\- Tu sais Thomas... On a passé de bons moments... Mais on a rien en commun. Tu veux une famille, moi non... Je tiens à toi, toi non... Alors, ait la descence d'être honnête avec moi !

Elle avait raison, il le savait. 

\- Je suis désolé Abby... Mais tu as raison... Jamais je ne t'aimerais autant que j'aime Juliet. 

Il l'avait dit à haute voix pour la première fois et il sentit mieux, comprenant enfin tout ce qu'il ressentait aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Abby s'approcha, lui jeta un regard noir avant de passer près de lui tout en le bousculant. 

\- Adieu Thomas !

Il la regarda quitter la pièce sans rien dire, de toute façon, que pouvait-il dire ? Il venait de lui avouer être amoureux d'une autre femme, une femme avec qui il passait déjà énormément de temps. 

Mais le pire dans tout ça... C'est qu'allait-il dire à Juliet ?


	2. Chapitre 02

Juliet fronça les sourcils en voyant un message audio de Thomas, elle n'avait pas entendu son portable sonner. Elle l'activa afin de l'écouter, espérant que ce ne soit rien de grave. Mais quand elle entendit son message, elle ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur son visage. Il lui proposait de venir regarder le match de base-ball ce soir-là, avec des bières et des chips. 

\- Richard, ça t'ennuie si je vais regarder le match avec Thomas ? 

Il la regarda quelques secondes taper sur son téléphone, sachant qu'elle répondait déjà à son ami sans le concerter, il sourit. 

\- Bien sûr que non, vas-y. 

\- Merci, c'est à vingt et une heure. On peut dîner ensemble avant si tu veux. Thomas commande des pizzas. 

Richard secoua la tête. 

\- Non, ça va aller, vous entendre parler base-ball et pronostics durant deux heures... Très peu pour moi. 

Juliet rangea son portable, ayant hâte à cette soirée. Richard regarda sa femme et vit qu'elle semblait heureuse à cette perspective. Il soupira, se disant qu'il devait mettre des mots sur ce qui se passait entre sa femme et son ami. 

\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Thomas, même en dehors de votre travail.

Juliet se mit à sourire en se tournant vers son mari. 

\- C'est mon meilleur ami Richard. 

Il sourit et s'approcha de sa femme, une pointe au cœur. 

\- Avant, c'était moi ton meilleur ami... 

Juliet se figea et croisa le regard de son mari, ils se regardèrent en silence pendant de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux. Elle savait que Richard avait raison, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle adorait passer du temps avec Thomas et ne voulait pas que ça change. 

\- Je dis ça... Mais je sais que ce n'est pas tout... Pas vrai ? 

Elle ouvrit la bouche afin de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit... La peur l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son. Peur de quoi ? De dire la vérité ? Non... Peur de l'admettre tout simplement. 

\- Je te rassure Richard... Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi... Tu es mon mari. 

Ce dernier sourit et passa près d'elle. 

\- Ça ne devrait pas être la réponse Juliet... 

Juliet sentit une boule dans son ventre, Richard disait vrai... Elle aurait dû lui dire « je n'aime que toi », mais elle n'y avait même pas pensé et était-ce vrai ? 

Son mari quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter. Juliet ferma les yeux et essaya de réfléchir quelques instants, mais rien ne vint, elle savait que Richard ne se trompait pas, il avait tout deviné alors qu'elle tentait de tout cacher depuis un moment. Juliet prit son portable et envoya un message à Thomas. 

« Je peux passer maintenant ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Tu sais bien que tu es toujours la bienvenue. Je t'attends. »

Elle sourit, mit son portable dans sa poche et quitta la maison principale. 

Une fois sur place, elle entra sans frapper, Thomas lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de frapper quand elle voulait le voir. Elle le retrouva dans le salon, il avait les mains dans les poches et semblait pensif. Juliet fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui. 

\- Tu vas bien Thomas ? 

Il se retourna et lui fit un petit sourire, mais elle put voir que ce n'était pas sincère. 

\- Je viens de rompre avec Abby. 

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et s'approcha de lui en quelques grandes enjambées. 

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tout allait bien entre vous. 

Thomas soupira. 

\- Non, pas si bien... On n'a pas vraiment la même vision de la vie... Elle sait que je veux des enfants, mais m'a bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas son cas... 

Elle baissa les yeux et il s'en voulut, sachant que ce sujet était très sensible chez elle. Il caressa doucement sa joue et lui sourit. 

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas... 

\- Non, ce n'est rien... Ce n'est pas de ta faute. 

Elle lui sourit à son tour et Magnum poursuivit. 

\- Je respecte son choix... Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison de notre rupture. 

Juliet leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. 

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? 

Il soupira, hésitant à son envie, son besoin de lui dire... Mais son regard perçant le fit se décider. 

\- Il y a une autre personne... Qui a une place bien plus importante dans mon cœur. 

Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, le cœur de Juliet battait à se rompre, elle voulait tant que ses mots soient vrais, qu'ils soient pour elle. Elle voulait lâcher prise pour une fois et se laisser aller à ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde. 

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres aux siennes, les caressant avec douceur, ils gémirent tous les deux à ce contact et Juliet entrouvrit les lèvres, Magnum glissa sa langue contre la sienne et elle gémit encore plus, se rapprochant de son corps, la sentant contre lui, son cœur battant de plus en plus fort. Juliet voulait plus... Tellement plus, mais Magnum se retira brusquement, sentant la culpabilité monter en lui. 

\- On ne peut pas faire ça... Richard...

Juliet posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa avec tendresse. 

\- Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que lui et moi...

Thomas posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. 

\- Ne dis rien s'il te plaît... C'est ton mari... Si on fait ça, il n'y aura plus de marche arrière. 

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, brièvement cette fois, puis posa un autre baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner sans la regarder. Juliet sentit son cœur se briser, laissant les larmes couler. Sachant ce qu'elle voulait... Mais refusant de l'admettre. 

Ce que Juliet ne savait pas, c'est que Richard les avait vus, il était venu parler à Thomas et les avait vus s'embrasser, pas une fois elle ne l'avait embrassé comme ça depuis des années. Mais étrangement, il n'était pas en colère, non... Il avait juste la preuve que ce qu'il pensait était vrai. Sa femme ne l'aimait plus... Elle aimait un autre homme et il en était soulagé... Il aurait moins de difficultés à la laisser partir de cette façon. Juliet ne serait pas seule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai posté ce chapitre aujourd'hui, mais vous allez devoir attendre un peu pour la suite, je sais que j'ai dit que je posterais rapidement, mais je n'ai plus rien à vous poster pour le moment, à part deux OS.


	3. Chapitre 03

Richard avait pris sa décision, il allait partir, divorcer si Juliet l'acceptait et il ferait tout pour la convaincre. Mais avant tout, il devait parler à Magnum. Il entra dans la maison d'ami et le chercha, appelant son prénom à plusieurs reprises et quand il le vit, son ami avait des écouteurs sur les oreilles. 

Thomas le remarqua et posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains avant de retirer ce qu'il avait dans les oreilles. Richard observa les deux sacs de voyages qu'il venait de poser sur le sol. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Thomas ? 

Ce dernier soupira et alla chercher des papiers dans un tiroir, Richard remarqua un passeport, il le vit ranger le document dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. 

\- Je pars Richard... 

\- Mais...

Magnum le devança. 

\- Je dois vous laisser une chance de vous reconstruire... Vous méritez une seconde chance. 

En ne voyant pas de réaction sur le visage de Richard, Thomas comprit qu'il était au courant depuis un moment. Il attrapa ses sacs et passa devant son ami. 

\- Juliet et moi... On a déjà eu notre seconde chance en venant ici... 

Thomas se retourna, un léger sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Bats-toi pour elle Richard... Elle le mérite. 

Richard fit deux pas dans sa direction. 

\- Et tu pars sans dire au revoir ? 

Thomas soupira et s'approcha de la porte. 

\- C'est mieux ainsi... Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. 

Il fit une courte pause avant de poursuivre. 

\- Dis-lui que je suis désolé. 

Thomas franchit la porte sans un regard, le cœur lourd et serré. Il alla déposer ses deux sacs dans la voiture et retourna dans la maison afin de finir de tout préparer. Il était temps de dire adieu. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Richard regardait son ami partir par la fenêtre de la maison principale. Thomas monta dans la Ferrari, jeta un dernier coup d’œil vers lui et démarra sans attendre. L'anglais eut le cœur brisé de le voir ainsi. Thomas était son ami et il savait que ce dernier n'avait pas orchestré tout ce qui s'était passé avec Juliet. Il était le seul responsable de l'échec de son mariage. 

Juliet entra dans la pièce, elle ne souriait pas et Richard su qu'il était temps. 

\- Juliet ? On peut parler ? 

Cette dernière se tourna en haussant les épaules. 

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ? 

Richard inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer, ça lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. 

\- Je pense qu'on devrait divorcer. 

Il vit sa femme se figer, mais elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, refusant de croire ce qu'il disait. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il en vienne à vouloir le divorce ? Richard s'approcha et remarqua Juliet essuyer une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. 

\- Je vous ai vu... Toi et Thomas, la semaine dernière... 

Juliet se tourna d'un coup, voulant affronter son mari, lui dire qu'il faisait erreur, qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de plus. Mais elle ne dit rien... Parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas... Au contraire. Elle était rassurée que Richard le sache et elle voulait que s'en soit ainsi. 

\- Je ne t'en veux pas... Enfin si, mais pas pour ce baiser... Je t'en veux d'avoir mis autant de temps à te décider... 

Il fit une pause et sourit. 

\- Si tu avais réalisé plus tôt ce que tu ressentais pour lui... On aurait cessé ce mariage bien avant. 

Il s'approcha d'elle, Juliet baissa les yeux. 

\- Notre mariage est fini depuis un moment et tu le sais... Thomas a fait irruption dans nos vies... Dans ta vie et tu es tombée amoureuse de lui... 

\- Je ne l'avais pas prévu... 

Richard sourit. 

\- Je le sais... 

Juliet essuya une autre larme avant de se reprendre. 

\- Je suis d'accord pour divorcer... Mais il n'y a pas d'avenir pour Thomas et moi. 

D'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle tenta de les essuyer, en vain. Richard s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. 

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? 

\- Parce qu'il veut des enfants et que je suis incapable de lui en donner !

Richard soupira, c'était le moment de lui révéler son plus gros secret. Il devait le lui dire, ainsi, elle pourrait se donner une chance avec Thomas et être heureuse. 

\- Je t'ai aimé Juliet, mais pas assez pour être honnête avec toi... 

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, attendant qu'il poursuive. 

\- De quoi tu parles ? 

Richard attendit un instant avant de se lancer. 

\- On est venus s'installer ici après avoir reçu cet appel du médecin... Qui disait qu'on ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant... Mais je ne t'ai pas tout dit... 

Elle le regarda, impatiente, inquiète... Intriguée. 

\- Je t'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant... Mais c'est moi qui suis stérile. Pas toi. 

Sa main se leva et atterrit sur sa joue dans un bruit de claque bien distincte. Richard ferma les yeux sous le choc. 

\- Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes Juliet... Je pensais qu'on pourrait passer outre tout ça, que tu oublierais... 

Elle serra le poing et fulmina. 

\- Que j'oublierais ? Comment veux-tu que j'oublie que je ne pourrais jamais être mère ? Tu m'as volé cet avenir Richard ! 

\- Je sais et je suis désolé... J'ai cru qu'en venant ici, on pourrait prendre un nouveau départ... Mais Thomas est arrivé...

Juliet baissa les yeux, ce souvenant de ce baiser qu'ils avaient partagé.

\- Il a tout chamboulé... Mais surtout toi... J'ai vu ton sourire quand tu lui parles, ton regard quand tes yeux croisent les siens... Ta façon de lui parler, de rire en sa présence... Tu l'aimes et je pense qu'il t'aime plus que moi. 

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne les arrête pas, car elle sait que Richard a raison. Elle aime Thomas de tout son cœur et elle rêve d'être avec lui... Mais elle s'interdisait ce rêve à cause de Richard, mais maintenant, tout avait changé. Elle s'éloigna de son mari. 

\- Avant que tu partes... Il faut que tu saches, que Thomas a quitté le domaine... 

Elle se figea et se tourna vers Richard. 

\- Où est-il ? 

\- Je ne sais pas... Il m'a dit qu'il devait partir pour nous laisser une chance de nous reconstruire. 

Juliet secoua la tête. 

\- Il n'y a plus de nous... Richard... Tu m'as perdu et je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Jamais. 

Juliet quitta la maison, le cœur brisé les larmes dévalant ses joues sans qu'elle ne tente quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter. Tout était un mensonge... Depuis près de deux ans, son mari lui mentait sur sa stérilité... Ils auraient pu tenter une fécondation in vitro, une adoption... Mais non, le mensonge de Richard l'avait brisé, elle s'en était tellement voulu de ne pas pouvoir donner un enfant à l'homme qu'elle aimait... Mais là, il venait de lui apprendre que tout était faux, qu'elle pouvait avoir des enfants... 

Richard avait raison sur un point... Leur mariage était fini depuis longtemps, bien avant l'annonce du médecin, mais elle n'avait pas voulu s'en rendre compte. Ils étaient venus s'installer sur cette île afin de donner une autre chance à leur mariage, mais ça n'avait pas suffi... Thomas Magnum était entré dans leur vie... Dans sa vie et elle en était tombée amoureuse. 

Mais là, il était parti... Quittant la propriété, quittant l'île sans doute... Il partait, la fuyait... Pourquoi ? L'aimait-il autant qu'elle ? Oui, c'était pour ça... Sinon il ne l'aurait pas embrassé de la sorte. 

Les larmes coulèrent de plus en plus, sa marche dura un long moment, se remémorant tous les moments passés ensemble et ce baiser... Celui qu'ils avaient échangé, ce baiser si tendre... Elle toucha ses lèvres, se souvenant la sensation de sa langue contre la sienne et Juliet s'arrêta de marcher. 

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Elle tomba à genoux, posant ses mains sur le sable, sentant l'eau venir chatouiller ses doigts. Elle était loin... S'étant rapprochée de cet endroit qu'elle aimait tellement. Thomas était le seul qu'elle avait amené ici, lors d'un jogging matinal... Elle se souvenait de ce jour et depuis ils se retrouvaient ici parfois, juste pour parler ou pour passer du temps ensemble. 

Les larmes coulaient à flots et elle avait du mal à respirer, sa vie était fichue.


	4. Chapitre 04

Richard était inquiet, il n'avait jamais vu Juliet ainsi et il comprenait, son mensonge l'avait blessée et c'était normal.... Mais il voulait faire quelque chose, pour elle, pour Thomas... Ils s'aimaient et ne méritaient pas de se perdre alors qu'ils n'avaient plus de raisons de se retenir. Il sortit son portable et contacta Magnum qui répondit aussitôt. 

\- Richard, je t'ai dit que je partais... 

\- Je sais... Mais Juliet a quitté la maison il y a deux heures et je n'ai pas de nouvelles. 

\- Quoi ?!

Il sentit l'angoisse dans la voix de son ami et il lui raconta leur discussion sans entrer dans les détails et quand il eut terminé, Richard soupira. 

\- Elle t'aime Thomas... Si tu l'aimes aussi... Retrouve-la... Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. 

Il raccrocha, espérant que son ami retrouve Juliet, il l'avait aimée et ne le nierait jamais, mais ils n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Magnum courait sur la plage, elle serait là, il le savait. C'était le seul endroit où elle se permettait d'être elle-même. Quand Richard lui avait dit qu'elle était partie, il avait aussitôt fait demi-tour, cette femme était tout pour lui et il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, si elle le voulait... Il voulait être avec elle, pour le reste de leur vie. 

Il la vit, elle était là... À genoux sur la plage, l'eau allant et venant sur ses genoux et sur ses tibias. 

Elle pleurait et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. 

Magnum courut vers elle, Juliet ne l'entendit pas, elle continuait de pleurer encore et encore. 

\- Reviens vers moi Juliet... 

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, sachant qu'il était là. Juliet se releva d'un coup et courut vers lui, se jetant dans ses bras, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. 

Magnum posa une main dans ses cheveux et la serra à son tour, serrant son corps contre le sien, caressant ses cheveux blonds avec amour. 

\- Tu es revenu...

Il sentait ses larmes couler sur sa peau, il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Sa main caressait toujours ses cheveux et il posa un baiser sur sa joue. 

\- Je suis là... Pour toi, si tu le veux. 

Juliet se détendit légèrement avant de poser une question qui lui brûlait le bout des lèvres. 

\- Tu restes ? 

Il embrassa la peau de son cou et se sépara d'elle, déposant ses mains sur sa taille, refusant de perdre ce contact entre eux. 

\- Tu veux que je reste ?

Juliet se mit à pleurer encore plus fort avant de hocher la tête, elle savait que ce ne serait pas simple, qu'elle allait devoir divorcer et que ça pourrait être long, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait être avec lui... Finir sa vie avec lui. Aller se coucher et sentir ses bras qui la tenaient, sentir ses baisers sur sa peau. 

Elle le voulait de toutes ses forces. 

\- Je t'aime...

Magnum sourit, leva les mains et les posa sur ses joues. 

\- Je t'aime aussi Juliet... Plus que tout. 

Il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser. Juliet passa son bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha d'elle, ouvrant les lèvres, accueillant sa langue avec plaisir. Magnum rapprocha son corps du sien et sourit contre ses lèvres, elle lui avait manqué. Enflammé, passionné, le baiser s'intensifiait, jamais il n'avait embrassé une femme de cette façon. Il fit glisser une main sous son débardeur avant de se rappeler l'endroit où ils étaient. Magnum se sépara de ses lèvres à regret et plongea son regard dans celui de Juliet qui souleva elle-même son haut, dévoilant un soutien-gorge rouge.

\- Juliet... On est...

\- Sur une plage privée... 

Juliet posa ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras Thomas... 

Il captura de nouveau ses lèvres et la souleva dans ses bras, s'éloignant de l'eau qui montait et allant se réfugier à l'abri, derrière des rochers. Il la déposa sur le sable et s'allongea sur elle. Magnum quitta ses lèvres malgré un gémissement de la part de Juliet, il déposa des baisers dans son cou et remonta jusqu'à son oreille. 

\- Pas de regret cette fois...

Elle sourit et approcha sa bouche de ses lèvres. 

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu... 

Il lui rendit son sourire et continua où ils en étaient, sachant que cette fois, c'était le début de leur nouvelle vie. Alors, quand Thomas entra en elle tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Juliet, quand elle le regarda avec plus d'amour que personne ne l'avait fait. Ils surent... Qu'ils s'aimaient depuis longtemps, mais qu'ils avaient eu peur de faire face aux conséquences. 

Magnum posa son front contre celui de Juliet et commença à bouger en elle.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime... 

Juliet sourit, passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Autant que je t'aime Thomas... Je t'aime...

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par les émotions et les sentiments qui voyageaient en elle, mais pas une fois elle n'avait été aussi heureuse dans sa vie que dans les bras de Thomas Magnum, alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour sur la plage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, voici donc la suite avec un peu d'avance. 
> 
> PS : je suis en train d'écrire une fic qui change totalement, du jamais vu dans ce ship, un peu de fantastique, voudriez-vous la lire ?


	5. Chapitre 05

Elle était assise sur la plage, à regarder le soleil se coucher quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle et deux bras l'enlacer. Thomas s'installa dans son dos et Juliet ne put retenir son sourire, elle posa ses mains sur les avants bras de Thomas qui déposa un baiser dans son cou, puis un autre derrière son oreille. 

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai l'impression de renaître... 

Il sourit et posa un autre baiser sur sa peau sentant un frisson qui parcourait le corps de Juliet. 

\- Tu as froid ? 

Elle tourna un peu la tête en la hochant doucement. 

\- Disons que même si le temps ici est paradisiaque... Rester dans des vêtements mouillés n'est pas confortable... 

\- On aurait dû attendre d'être rentrés. 

Juliet secoua la tête et captura ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. 

\- Ne dis pas ça... C'était parfait. 

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment avant que Juliet ne se blottisse davantage contre Thomas, reposant contre son torse chaud. 

\- Tu sais... Richard a été mon premier amour, mais jamais je n'ai ressenti pour lui ce que je ressens pour toi. 

Thomas l'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou. 

\- Il m'a menti Thomas... Pendant des années... 

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues et il la sentit trembler dans ses bras, elle pleurait. Il la prit entre les siens et la fit se retourner contre lui, posant son front contre le sien. Richard lui avait tout dit afin qu'il comprenne pourquoi elle s'était sauvée sur la plage, mais Thomas savait qu'elle avait besoin de se confier, alors, il la laissa parler, il était là pour elle et voulait qu'elle partage sa peine et sa colère. 

\- Il m'a fait croire que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant... Alors que c'est lui... J'ai cru pendant tout ce temps que c'était de ma faute... Je me suis détestée... 

Elle cacha son visage dans son cou tout en emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. 

\- Si je l'avais su avant... J'aurais divorcé plus tôt... Parce que ça fait si longtemps que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour toi. 

Thomas posa ses mains sur ses joues, comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il essuya ses larmes de ses pouces et lui sourit. 

\- Même si tout était vrai... J'aurais abandonné ce rêve pour toi... 

Elle sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau sur les lèvres, passant ses bras autour de son cou. S'ils s'étaient écoutés, ils auraient de nouveau fait l'amour sur la plage, mais Thomas se sépara d'elle à contre-coeur, lui rappelant qu'elle avait froid et qu'ils seraient bien mieux dans la chaleur d'un lit douillet. Juliet lui sourit, Magnum se leva, lui prit les mains afin de l'aider à en faire autant et ils retournèrent au domaine de Robin, main dans la main, comprenant que leur vie commençait dès maintenant. 

Quand ils arrivèrent à la propriété, Juliet jeta un coup d’œil vers la maison principale, la lumière était allumée. Elle soupira et s'arrêta, tirant doucement sur la main de Thomas qui se tourna vers elle. 

\- Je dois lui parler... 

Il sentit son cœur se serrer et baissa les yeux. Juliet sourit, posa une main sur la joue de Thomas et effleura ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser. Il répondit avec amour et se retira. 

\- Es-tu sûre de vouloir tout ça ? 

Elle hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. 

\- La première fois que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais... C'était quand tu m'as présenté Abby. Je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain pendant dix minutes... Parce que je me disais qu'elle allait avoir ce que je voulais. 

Juliet caressa ses cheveux avec amour tout en approchant son visage du sien. 

\- Et je ne parle pas des enfants... Mais de toi. Ne doute pas de ce que je veux Thomas. 

Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues secondes, amoureusement, langoureusement, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, sans vouloir se quitter. Mais quand le manque d'air se fit ressentir, Juliet se recula. 

\- Tu m'attends ? Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini. 

Magnum hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd, mais confiant. 

Juliet entra dans la maison et trouva Richard, un verre de scotch à la main. Elle s'approcha de lui, toujours furieuse, mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter comme ça, elle devait lui parler et vider tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. 

\- Il t'a retrouvé. 

\- Oui... Ce n'était pas difficile. 

Il but une gorgée de scotch et se tourna vers elle. 

\- Alors, lui et toi... 

\- Oui... Même si on aurait pu commencer depuis un moment... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas confronté à mes sentiments pour lui plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé le divorce en sachant que je ne t'aimais plus ? 

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle le devança. 

\- J'ai besoin de savoir Richard ! Parce que franchement je ne comprends pas !

Il termina son verre et se leva. 

\- Au début... J'ai cru que je me trompais... Que j'étais jaloux de cette nouvelle amitié. 

Il s'approcha d'elle. 

\- Mais j'ai vite compris que tu l'aimais si fort que tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de rester à ses côtés... Mais un jour, ça ne t'a plus suffi et tu n'as même pas essayé de le cacher. 

\- Je ne comprends pas. 

Il soupira et poursuivit. 

\- Tu passais tout ton temps avec lui... Y compris le mois dernier... Notre anniversaire de mariage. 

Elle ferma les yeux brièvement, elle s'était souvenue de leur anniversaire le lundi matin et en voyant qu'il ne lui disait rien, elle n'avait pas jugé bon de lui en parler. 

\- J'ai compris que tu l'aimais, mais que tu ne voulais pas l'admettre. 

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé le divorce ? 

\- Parce que j'aurais dû te dire la vérité sur ce que je te cachais depuis des années et que je ne pouvais pas assumer !

Juliet soupira et recula de deux pas, tournant le dos à Richard. 

\- Tu as raison... Je l'aime depuis longtemps et je m'en suis rendu compte assez vite... Mais je ne voulais pas te faire subir ça... 

Elle ferma les yeux et essuya une petite larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. 

\- Tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais pas te donner d'enfant... Je pensais que si je te quittais, ça te briserait. 

Juliet se tourna de nouveau face à lui et le regarda fixement. 

\- Mais je ne veux plus vivre comme ça... Je veux être heureuse. 

\- Et je sais que tu ne l'es pas avec moi. 

Elle secoua la tête. 

\- Non... Mais je le serais avec lui. Je le suis déjà. 

Juliet s'approcha un peu de lui. 

\- Je t'ai aimé et je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a vécu au début... On a été heureux... Mais nous avons changé tous les deux. 

\- Je vais contacter un avocat pour le divorce. 

Juliet acquiesça sans attendre avant de tourner les talons. 

\- Tu vas le rejoindre ? 

\- Je pense qu'on a perdu assez de temps... 

Juliet ne le vit pas, mais Richard sourit... Il aurait tous les droits d'être furieux après elle, après Magnum, mais il ne l'était pas. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il ne l'aimait plus depuis un moment. Il tiendrait toujours à elle, mais pas à ce point et il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Thomas Magnum y parviendrait, il en était certain. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet rejoignit la maison d'amis, un sourire aux lèvres, le cœur léger. Soulagée d'en avoir fini. Elle entendit l'eau de la douche et sourit, retirant son débardeur tout en montant les escaliers. Du sable collait à sa peau et ce n'était pas agréable, mais elle ne regrettait pas, leur étreinte sur la plage avait été intense et parfaite, mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu oser imaginer avant. 

Elle retira son short et entra dans la salle de bain, de la vapeur sortait de la cabine de douche et elle le vit, dos à elle. Parfait. 

\- Une petite place pour moi ? 

Thomas se tourna, tendit une main vers elle, Juliet la prit sans attendre et vint se coller à lui. 

\- Tout va bien ? 

\- Maintenant oui... 

Magnum l'entraîna sous le jet d'eau chaude, il posa une main sur sa joue et repoussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Higgins lui sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Magnum fit glisser ses mains sur sa taille puis sur ses cuisses et la souleva dans ses bras. 

Il la plaqua doucement contre le mur, quitta ses lèvres et les fit dévier dans son cou. Juliet posa une main sur sa nuque et gémit fortement. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis des années, en tout cas, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. 

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle crut, pendant un bref instant, avoir rêvé tout ce qui s'était passé, rêvé leur déclaration, rêvé leurs baisers, rêvé leurs étreintes. Mais elle sentit la main de Thomas caresser son ventre, puis sa hanche, Juliet ne put s'empêcher de sourire. 

\- Tu es là... 

Elle le sentit se rapprocher et elle colla son corps au sien, gémissant au contact chaud qui la réchauffa instantanément. 

\- Si c'est un rêve, alors, on fait le même. 

Juliet rit légèrement avant de tourner le visage vers lui, ils échangèrent un tendre baiser avant qu'elle se blottisse de nouveau dans ses bras, profitant de ses douces caresses et des baisers qui recouvraient la peau de sa nuque. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve, tout était réel et elle comptait profiter de chaque seconde avec cet homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout.


	6. Chapitre 06

Juliet soupira de bien-être en sentant une main caresser ses cheveux, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Thomas au-dessus d'elle. 

\- Hey... J'ai dormi longtemps ? 

Thomas posa un baiser sur son front, puis un sur sa joue. 

\- Non, une petite heure. 

Un petit bruit attira leur attention, Juliet se redressa sur le canapé et vit sa fille qui commençait à s'agiter dans son berceau. Thomas sourit et prit la petite dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Juliet. 

\- Oui ma puce... Maman est réveillée. 

Juliet s'installa correctement et tendit les bras afin de pouvoir nourrir son bébé. Magnum s'assit près d'elles et observa ce spectacle dont il ne se lassait pas. Malia venait d'avoir six semaines et les comblait tous les jours depuis sa naissance, encore plus que durant la grossesse. 

Après cette journée qui les avait réunis, tout avait été rapide entre eux. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble dans la foulée, voulant profiter à fond l'un de l'autre, sachant qu'ils se connaissaient mieux que personne et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus de temps pour être ensemble à temps plein. 

Deux mois après le début de leur relation, Juliet avait fait un test de grossesse, qu'elle avait pensé négatif, elle avait un léger retard de règle et pensait que c'était de la fatigue. Mais quand elle avait vu le résultat, son cœur avait bondit de joie. Elle avait passé des années, persuadée de ne jamais pouvoir avoir d'enfant et là, elle avait appris qu'elle portait un bébé. 

Après la joie, elle avait été nerveuse... Comment dire à Thomas qu'elle était enceinte alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis aussi peu de temps ? Elle savait qu'il voulait des enfants, mais aussi vite ? 

Mais quand elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, Juliet n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi radieux éclairer son visage. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui disant « enfin, on va avoir ce bébé qu'on désire tant tous les deux ». 

Elle s'était trouvée stupide d'avoir douté et ils avaient vécu cette grossesse avec sérénité et bonheur. 

Malia Juliet Magnum était née en parfaite santé et comblait ses parents à chaque seconde. 

\- Tout est tellement parfait... 

Magnum posa un baiser sur la tempe de Juliet.

\- Oui, mais ce sera encore mieux quand on officialisera ceci...

Il toucha la bague de fiançailles et Juliet se tourna vers lui. Elle avait accepté sa demande, bien sûr qu'elle l'avait fait et ils attendaient que leur fille grandisse un peu avant de se marier. 

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Juliet portait sa fille dans le porte-bébé pendant qu'elle finissait de préparer les amuse-bouches pour la soirée. Ils avaient prévu une soirée barbecue avec tous leurs amis et elle s'occupait des accompagnements. Malia dormait paisiblement contre sa mère, sa tête reposant contre sa poitrine, sa petite main proche de sa bouche. Juliet posa un baiser sur la tête de son bébé. 

\- Je t'aime mon ange... 

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle posa ce qu'elle était en train de faire et alla ouvrir sans attendre, un sourire aux lèvres, pensant que c'était Rick ou TC qui arrivait bien plus tôt, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, derrière la porte, se trouvait Richard, Juliet perdit son sourire et posa une main dans le dos de sa fille comme si elle voulait la protéger. 

\- Salut Juliet... 

Il avisa le porte-bébé et l'enfant qui se trouvait dedans. 

\- Je suis venue voir comment tu allais... Mais je vois que tout va bien pour toi. 

Juliet avait reçu les papiers du divorce peu de temps avant d'apprendre pour sa grossesse. Richard n'avait pas pris contact avec elle, préférant la laisser vivre sa vie de son côté, ne voulant pas faire irruption dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle les avait signés et les avait renvoyés sans le moindre regret. 

\- Oui tout va bien... Je suis heureuse si tu te le demande. 

Malia fit un petit bruit et Juliet sourit tout en caressant ses cheveux sombres. 

\- Tu es maman... 

Elle ne dit rien, Richard n'était pas aveugle, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui en dire plus. 

\- Thomas ? 

Juliet leva les yeux vers son ex-mari avant de hocher la tête. 

\- Oui... Bien sûr que c'est lui son père. 

Richard sourit, sincèrement heureux pour elle, même s'il ressentait de la jalousie, il aurait adoré être à la place de Thomas. Mais il n'était pas stupide... 

\- Vous étiez fait pour être une famille et pour avoir des enfants... 

\- Mon amour ? Tu devrais faire une pause !

Elle se tourna en entendant Thomas venir la rejoindre, il se figea en voyant Richard et sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il n'avait pas de nouvelle de lui depuis le divorce et le trouver là, devant chez lui, devant sa fiancée et sa fille... Il détestait ça. Juliet s'approcha de son mari, comprenant son désarroi. 

\- Tu la prends une minute s'il te plaît ? Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini. 

Thomas poussa les pans du porte-bébé et prit Malia dans ses bras, le bébé poussa un petit cri, n'aimant pas être défaite du cocon de sa mère. Juliet posa un baiser sur la joue de son fiancé et s'approcha de son oreille. 

\- Je t'aime, efface ces doutes ridicules s'il te plaît. 

Il sourit et l'embrassa brièvement avant de conduire Malia à Kumu qui tendit les bras, heureuse de retrouver le nouveau-né après une journée passée au centre culturel. Juliet se tourna vers Richard un sourire aux lèvres, ayant hâte de retrouver sa famille. 

\- J'aimerais que tu partes... 

\- Juliet... 

Elle secoua la tête. 

\- Je te remercie d'avoir fait en sorte que Thomas me retrouve... Sans toi, il serait parti... Mais ce mensonge que tu m'as dit... M'a blessé au plus haut point... 

Elle ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, n'ayant plus de raisons de pleurer. 

\- Aujourd'hui nous sommes fiancés... Nous avons une petite fille magnifique... Je ne veux plus penser au passé.

Il hocha la tête et la vit refermer la porte sur lui. 

Juliet soupira de soulagement et retrouva son mari qui attendait sur la terrasse, observant Kumu qui chantait une chanson à Malia. Elle passa ses bras autour du torse de Thomas qui posa ses mains sur les siennes, il passa un bras autour d'elle et la ramena dans ses bras. 

La vie ne pourrait pas être plus belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, voici donc le dernier chapitre de cet histoire, merci de m'avoir suivi. Je poste une nouvelle histoire en début de semaine prochaine !


End file.
